1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waste processing machines and, more particularly, to a rotor assembly for a waste processing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide waste processing machines to reduce waste material. The waste processing machine typically includes a rotor assembly having a rotor and a plurality of processing tools attached to the rotor for reducing the waste material as the rotor rotates. An example of such a waste processing machine is disclosed in pending patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 08/637,233, filed Apr. 24, 1996, entitled "WASTE PROCESSING MACHINE", the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In that application, the rotor assembly includes a rotor having a plurality of spaced pairs of mounting arms. The rotor assembly also includes a single processing tool mounted to each pair of mounting arms. The processing tool is the same for each pair of mounting arms.
Typically, the processing tool is of a cutting type for cutting waste material and provides aggressive intake of waste material, but poor output of reduced waste material. Another type of processing tool is of a bullet type for splitting waste material to reduce it without cutting and provides aggressive intake of waste material, but provides poor output of reduced waste material. Yet another type of processing tool is of a fan type for impacting waste material such as grass and leaves to reduce it without cutting and provides poor intake of waste material, but provides aggressive output of reduced waste material.
Although the above waste processing machine has worked well, it suffers from the disadvantage that one type of processing tool for the rotor assembly will aggressively intake waste material but poorly output reduced waste material or poorly intake waste material but aggressively output reduced waste material. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a rotor assembly for a waste processing machine that allows for aggressive intake of waste material and aggressive output of reduced waste material from the waste processing machine.